


Hyung

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Hendery wants to know how long it's going to last. How many days have passed. How many hours he has left. When he can be free.— bloody roses [day four: torture] [slight mention of rape]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hyung

_ Oh  _ _ hyung _ _ ,  _ _ so _ __ _ you're _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ _ torture me  _ _ all _ __ _ night _ _?  _

_ And _ __ _ you _ __ _ expect _ _ me  _ _ to _ __ _ call _ __ _ you _ __ **_ Hyung _ ** __ _ during _ __ _ the _ _ sex? _

_ Do  _ _ you _ __ _ think _ __ _ these _ __ _ marks _ __ _ on _ __ _ my _ __ _ skin _ _ are  _ _ beautiful _ _? _

**_ Oh,  _ ** **_ you _ ** **__ ** **_ have _ ** **_ no  _ ** **_ idea _ ** **__ ** **_ how _ ** **__ ** **_ deep _ ** **__ ** **_ they _ ** **_ are. _ **

_ Still  _ _ not _ __ _ satisfied _ _ ,  _ _ hyung _ _? _

_ What _ __ _ else _ _ do  _ _ you _ __ _ want _ _ me  _ _ to _ __ _ tell _ __ _ you _ _? _

_ After _ __ _ years _ _ , I  _ _ have _ __ _ nothing _ __ _ left _ _.  _

_ No,  _ _ hyung _ _ ,  _ _ I'm _ __ _ not _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ __ _ pass _ _ out.  _ _ You _ __ _ wouldn't _ __ _ even _ __ _ notice _ _ ,  _ _ since _ __ _ it's _ __ _ entirely _ __ _ dark _ _.  _

_ And _ _ ,  _ _ fuck _ __ _ hyung _ _!  _ _ Can _ __ _ you _ __ _ cease _ __ _ the _ __ _ yelling _ _?  _

_ I'm _ __ _ so _ __ _ tired _ _.  _ _ My _ __ _ body _ __ _ doesn't _ __ _ work _ _.  _

_ You're _ __ _ not _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ _ stop  _ _ until _ _ I  _ _ pass _ _ out? _

_ Why _ _ do  _ _ you _ __ _ want _ _ me  _ _ to _ __ _ uncolor _ __ _ my _ _ essence colours so badly? _

_ Why _ _ do  _ _ you _ __ _ hate _ _ me  _ _ so _ __ _ much _ _ for  _ _ being _ __ _ at _ __ _ that _ __ _ protest _ _?  _

_ When are  _ _ you _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ __ _ let _ _ me go,  _ _ you _ __ _ son _ __ _ of _ _ a  _ _ bitch _ _? _

_ I  _ _ want _ **__ ** **_ my _ ** __ _ libertation _ _. _


End file.
